mwerp_nationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Corvaelia
Corvaelia 'Nation Name: '''Corvealia '''Government Type: '''Theocratical Monarchy '''Leader: ' * Queen Katherine Alwine VII 53, Katherine was once the leader of Corvaelia * Prince Jakob Alwine II 32, Jakob is the current leader of Corvealia * Prince Eric Alwine I 31, Eric is the leader-up to being the next leader. * Princess Hanah II 30, Hanah is married to the leader of Germany, Kaiser Adler I. * Prince Jon I 7, Jon is a well-known member of the Corvaelian Royal Family popularised by the media. '''Military Spending: '''Low, 30%. '''Civilian Spending: '''Evenly distributed across all sectors, Health Care & Education having an increase. Lore Founded amongst the Late Renaissance. As Alexandria expanded across a majority of the Southern region of Scandinavia. Corvaelia went from a group of Alexandrian city states or "Petty Kingdoms" as remarks from old Corvaelian texts. In which it would be populated by light offence criminals, prostitutes, Travelling salesmen in the like. It was mostly just a large swath of mountain and grassland until the Corvidins arrived, A religious movement headed by the Alexandrian Nobleman Jorgen Alwvinerson. Which saw a large migration of Alexandrians, as well as a small finish population move into the region with the movement. The party consisted of around 3000, who landed in the middle of a heavy wooded area outside the petty kingdoms land, this would grow into a fertile town for trading amongst the petty kingdoms, before it grew walls and armed itself, over the course of just a century, by the late 1700's The nation of Corvaelia was Established. Named after the religion it was so closely tied to. During this time, Karinel Alwinerson would become the first Reigning Monarch, as well as Head Ecclesiarch. From there on out it just grew, and grew. Towns were built on the principles of the religion up until the 18th century In which there was plans to expand outwards, The nation founded the 'RCKM' Or the Royal Corvaelian Kreigssman (Or Men of War, in a literal meaning translation.) and the 'RCSF' or Royal Corvaelian sjofolk (Seamen) were founded to expand into Great Brittan & Ireland, as well as the Greenland area. However, a large influx of Cholera made this impossible and plans fell through.Up until the 19th Century, Corvaelia has been peaceful. Policed by a classified Inquisition, the oldest military order, even before the first Royal Corvaelian Military Cores. and managed diplomatically by the church. The Theocratic monarchy came into no trouble until the mid 19th century, In which the 'Dark ages' occurred. In which the country fell into an informational blackout. Plunged into a civil war between the church and the "freemen." An extreme religious sect which operated, up until the 19th century as more like a cult. As well as the "Corvans." who were another, less extreme religious sect. All who fought for the seats in the Head Ecclisarchs inner council. This Religious Civil War lasted from 1939-1949, and the old ways of the Corvidins were lost, as the freemen were banished by the ruling Corvans. The Inquisition, which was disbanded during the days leading up to the dark age of strife, during of which, a similar civil war broke out in the neighbouring country Alexandria leading to the "Great Civil War", where Corvaelia sent cavalrymen to Southern Alexandria to fight alongside them, resulting in a close knit relation between the two royal families. As The Great Schism begun, Corvaelia began to drop into a serious depression due to the collapse of the Higgs-Boeing mine which supplied numerous metal for Corvaelian infrastructure & military spending losing multiple lives & jobs during the process. Furthermore, due to the Great Schism, Corvaelian military units also dropped drastically almost leading to a capitulation. However, due to the support of numerous countries due to allied links, such as Alexandria, PRS & Germany, Corvaelia was able to regain status. Throughout the war, Corvaelia mostly used Alexandrian vehicles although used its own weaponry, cavalry & war-zone medical troops, known for their elite skill in the battlefield. Shortly after the war ended, Corvaelia's economic status was brought back to nominal status. With the birth of Katherine Alwine in the 1990s, Corvaelia returned to it's peace, Having avoided world wars due to its own issues, The queen would soon become Katherine, and a golden age would ensue as a close bond with Alexandria would be formed and humanitarian efforts would bring homelessness to a low. Money was also invested into medical care systems & education. * Corvaelia saw interaction in the Cuban War, bringing in medical troops to help Cuban civilians & Hetuckian forces. * Corvaelia also saw and joined the formation of the N.B, bringing more protection to the country and assisting in bringing up its economy more. It is also known to be one of the most peaceful nations of the N.B, a doctrine that it has always followed throughout the New World. The Corvaelian-Finnish War (Operation Shattered Glass) During the later stages of 2038, (2019 GT) shortly after the proposal and construction of the Nordic Brotherhood, Corvaelia's leader Queen Katherine II was assassinated at her Galan Estate in Northen Corvaelia during a meeting with Lord Byjorn, investigations into the assassin showed that the bullet used to assassinate Queen Katherine was created by the Finnish Government as well as linking back to one "Atamai Karjala" through forensics, as the rifle was found in a hotel room rented by Karjala. This was made in an attempt to promote war between the two countries due to Corvaelia carrying out training across the border, this assassination ended up following into the Corvo-Finnish war, where Corvaelias & the N.Bs potential were shown. Corvaelia mostly invested in special forces across Finnish bases, resulting in a majority of them falling into the hands of the N.B. This interaction also prevented the once development of the infamous Finnish "Kopia" fighters due to leakage of Alexandrian KISS DEFT design.